I'll Protect You
by Eau-de-Glace
Summary: Their parents were dead, and Petir blamed it all on Tanah. HighSchoolAU! Twins!Tanah!Petir Mentions of cutting. An excerpt of a story that I'm making on Wattpad under the same username. Disclaimer: I do not own BoBoiBoy.
1. Tanah

It was dinnertime, and Petir locked himself up in his room again. Tanah could imagine him curled up in his bed, crying. And as much as he wanted to let his twin be, Petir needed to eat.

Tanah went at the door of Petir's room and gently knocked. He was answered by a muffled 'go away' which made him sigh.

"Petir, I know you're hurting right now, but you have to eat. You hadn't eaten anything since breakfast," Tanah said.

"Go away. I'm not hungry."

"Petir..."

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

Petir's voice held so much contempt that Tanah took a step back. He didn't get angry though. He could understand his brother's pain. It was, after all, the anniversary of their parents' death.

"I understand," Tanah said softly. "If you ever get hungry, there's food in the kitchen."

"Understand?!"

Petir suddenly opened the door to Tanah's face. He had tear tracks in his face, and his eyes are puffy and red. He looked angry and hurt.

"You don't understand, Tanah! You weren't there! You don't know what it's like to watch them die in front of you! You don't know, Tanah, because you were in that stupid student council meeting." Petir collapsed on the floor, crying harder than ever.

Petir's words had hit him hard. Tanah could only watch as his twin brother sobbed on the doorway of his room.

"I know," Tanah whispered. "I know. I'm sorry, Petir."

Petir didn't listen and just continued crying, which made Tanah guiltier than ever.

"I wish I hadn't come to that meeting," the brown-eyed boy whispered, looking at anywhere but his brother. "They asked me not to come, you know. Because they wanted to spend time as a whole family. But the teachers wouldn't accept it, so I was forced to stay."

Tanah gulped and looked at the figure of his brother, not really seeing anything as tears pooled in his eyes. "When I got home a few hours later, I was terrified to see three bodies lying on the ground. I thought you were all dead. I blamed myself. I felt guilty of laughing at the meeting while you were all here, fighting for your lives."

Petir's head shot up during Tanah's story. "Oh, Tanah, I'm so sorry for snapping at you. I just got carried away by my emotions."

Tanah removed his glasses and furiously wiped away his tears. "Don't be. You have every right to be angry."

Tanah took a deep breath to collect himself, although he could feel his resolve breaking. "There's food in the kitchen if you're hungry." With that, he went to his room and locked the door behind him.


	2. Petir

Petir could only stare as Tanah walked to his room and flinched when he heared the door lock. Petir wasn't usually a cryer, but with everything that happened, he just can't stop. He felt weak, a coward. And most of all, he felt really guilty. Tanah hadn't done anything else but take care of him ever since their parents died. And he repaid him with some harsh words and blaming him for the deaths that he did not cause.

Petir clenched his hands tightly. He had been nothing but a hindrance to Tanah. He was just another mouth to feed, another cause of stress to his twin brother.

Unconsciously, his hands found the secret drawer that he made. Inside was a glinting silver knife with a red handle. That knife was a gift from Tanah himself so that Petir can defend himself for those who would wish him harm. It was also Petir's favorite knife, which he named Thunder.

Petir grasped the handle and reveled in the familiar coldness of the knife. It has been months since the knife was last used. Running a hand through the blade, his wrists gave an almost undetectable itch.

Petir instinctively pressed the knife against his wrist, but stopped himself before it cut. He had promised Tanah that he would stop this old habit of his. But then, would Tanah care anymore after he had said those words?

Tears pooling in his eyes, he pressed the knife and almost sighed in relief as he felt the warm blood flow through his skin. The dark thoughts in his mind slowly difted away as he reeled in the pain. Closing his eyes, he could almost feel himself calm down.

A hand held him by right wrist, which caused his eyes to fly open in panic. The knife that he was holding clattered to the ground as he gazed into the familiar warm brown orbs.

"You promised me you won't do it again," Tanah said quietly with a raw voice.

Petir looked away. "I-I-I t-thought you h-hated me. After all I-I've never done a-anything nice to you," he said, sniffling.

Tanah didn't say anything, just hugged his distraught brother.

"I promised our parents that I would protect you, and I intend to do that."

Tanah looked at him and Petir knew that his brother understands and he was forgiven.

"Even if it's against myself?"

"Even if it's against yourself."


End file.
